


Betrayed

by Pearlislove



Series: Ymbryne stories [8]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Electrocution, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, spoilers for book 6: The desolation of devil's acres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: As her heart finally gives in, and stop, the last thing she hears is a sharp cry."Ravenna!"
Relationships: Miss Babax & Ymbrynes
Series: Ymbryne stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020474





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can not believe Ransom Riggs killed off Miss Petrel AND Miss Babax. Seriously. What the hell?!
> 
> so to pain ourselves even more lets take a look at Miss Babax's last moments shall we?

Miss Babax lay curled up in a hospital bed, trying not to move. She'd broken both her arm and her leg, besides receiving several scraps and bruises, when the transformed Wight had broken into the panloopticon. In the bed next to her, Miss Plover moaned. She too had been injured severely, and though they were both still awake - a must for the weave to hold - her vacant eyes showed that her mind had all but left her. She had already been shaken and suffering after her loop was attacked. A second attack in only a matter of days was too much for her to bear.

"Miss?"

She turned her head, and sees one of her wards entering the hospital room.

"Vigsby." She greeted the peculiar boy. "Why are you hear?" She asked, not wanting her children to see her this way.

"I wanted to see how you were. We were so worried for you Miss." He said softly, approaching her. His eyes momentarily moved to the other bed, Miss Plover seemingly having awoken from her stupor as the boy entered.

"Ravenna..." She said quietly, but Miss Babax ignored her.

"I am quite fine. It'll take me a while to get out of this bed, but it could've been worse." She assured him, reaching up to stroke his cheek with her good hand.

"That's great ma'am." His hands went behind his back, a very unusual action in Miss Babax's judgement. As Vigsby was a very powerful conduit of lightning, he always kept his hands visible, preventing people from having to fear him secretly charging up and electrocuting them at a handshake.

"Vigsby, what are you..."

She doesn't get to finish asking her question, because suddenly the door is slammed open and a mix of peculaurs and Ymbrynes come rushing into the room.

"Leave them alone!" Miss Wren cries.

"You will not do his bidding!" Addisson bark, launching to bite at Vigsby.

"What is going on?" Miss Babax tries to make herself heard, too, but it is impossible as Vigsby and her are suddenly surrounded.

One of her sisters is pulling at her, trying to force her out of bed, while someone else tries to calm the screaming Miss Plover in the background. Several peculiars that he sister brought with her are dragging Vigsby away from her while he fight tooth and nail to stay. It's chaos, the sound volume so high that she doesn't hear the snap of electrical charging that sparks on the palms of his hands when he breaks free.

She doesn't hear or see anything, until he reaches out to hold on to her hand, and her veins are suddenly burning her up.

"Aaaaah!" She screams, enveloped in burning hot agony as Vigsby, her ward, burns her from the inside out. 

When he finally let go, she is doing. She knows she is. Her heart flutters weakly in her chest and she knows it will give up any moment. She is dying, murdered by one of the people she trusted the most. 

As her heart finally gives in, and stop, the last thing she hears is a sharp cry.

"Ravenna!"

  
  
  



	2. Betrayed (Remixed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same story, but grom the perspective of one of the other Ymbrynes.

"Eagle to Vigsby, strike!" 

Caul's voice comes booming through the control room, unmistakable and menacing.

It's only more menacing as Miss Cuckoo scream, realization hitting her before anyone else.

"That's Ravenna's boy!" 

In a minute, her and Miss Wren are sprinting out of the room, them and their bodyguards moving as fast as their feet will take them. Straight back to the hospital rooms, where they had left their injured sisters after the attack earlier that day.

"If they hurt her any more we won't be able to protect the weave!" Miss Peregrine fretted, having joined the chase.

"It's not about the wave!" Miss Cuckoo snapped. "It's about Ravenna!"

Seeing their panic, the guards at the doors to the hospital wing come charging with them inside, and for a few moments the world is plunged into chaos.

Vigsby stands by Miss Babax side, hands behind his back, and he immediately starts to shout and fight as the guards come to pull him away.

Miss Wren crosses the room and diverts her attention to Miss Plover, who is screaming her head off on the bed behind Miss Babax, while Miss Cuckoo heads straight for her sister. She grabs her good arm, trying to pull her off the bed and put a distance between her and her treacherous charge.

But the woman won't understand. She reaches out for her child, her peculiar, and when they make contact sparks fly.

Only it's not in a good way. Miss Babax screams and joins Miss Plover's, full of pain and anguish, but no matter what they do Vigsby clings on until he knows the job is done. Until Miss Babax falls back against the pillows, gasping and clutching at her chest and it all seems too late.

"Ravenna!" Miss Cuckoo cries, again, picking her up and pulling her close. "Ravenna don't do this....!" She begs, crying as she held the limp body closer, asking for a miracle. Asking for her friend to live. "Please...no...!"

  
  


She doesn't know how long she sits and cry. She only knows that at some point Miss Gannett appears, strong arms trying to take the cold corpse from her. She howl like a rabid animal, scratching at the pale arm as it dares to come close. She's not ready, will never be ready to let go of the corpse of her closest friend.

Finally, it is Miss Plover who does it.

"Isabelle...please...let go." She looks at her with huge, terrified eyes and sanity seem to far away...the combined horrors she has suffered has driven her over the edge of a cliff, and yet there she is, pulling weakly at Miss Cuckoo's arms.

She let's the body go like a hot potato. It falls to the floor, a horrible dull sound echoing against the walls as her head bounce on the wooden floors.

Then, she is clinging to Miss Plover. They are both crying rivers and she is not quite sure who is who, but she holds her close, and she begin to grieve, promising herself one thing.

She would see Caul Bentham destroyed.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
